Frederica/Companion
Frederica 'is a boss who can be recruited as a companion. To recruit Frederica she must be spoken to after completing Chrome's Recruitment Quest. World Interactions ''Note: Every Battle Dialogue without choices gives you +2 Affinity. Battle Dialogue "Chrome, give your orders..." "I must... protect Chrome." "I'm not quite used to this body yet." "This is Chrome's order. I must obey." "I have nothing against you, but I must break you." "I must become the ultimate zombie... For Chrome's sake." "My body was created from countless other corpses." "I'm no run-of-the-mill zombie. I was created to be the ultimate zombie." "I have almost no memory from when I was alive." "I barely ever leave this mansion. But... I have a feeling that's the way it was when I was still alive as well." "This powder is used as medicine for zombies. Take it." Frederica gave you some Powder! "This jewel contains dark power. Take it." Frederica gave you a Stone! "I had to pay transportation costs whenever Chrome got lost... I walk her home now, so it is unnecessary for me to have this." Frederica gave you 500G! "My body is weakening... I need milk..." Do you want to give some Milk? *Yes - "*Gulp* *Gulp* Physical strength restored." (Frederica's Affinity went up by 20!) *No - "Regretful..." "Can you spare any change? Chrome will be glad to have some..." Do you want to give 300G? *Yes - "I'll give this to Chrome later." (Frederica's Affinity went up by 25!) *No - "Regretful..." "Strength... fading... Meat... need meat..." Do you want to give some Meat? *Yes - "*Munch* *Munch* Physical strength restored." (Frederica's Affinity went up by 30!) *No - "Regretful..." "Chrome's doesn't like to bathe. I wonder how I can get her to like it more..." *Convince her with words - "I've tried that, it doesn't work. I'm not very good with words, though..." *Take a bath together - "But I'm too big, we'd break the bathtub." *Toss her in by force - "Then she'll hate bathing even more..." (Frederica's Affinity went down by 5!) "I wonder what I should make for Chrome's dinner..." *Curry rice - "Chrome doesn't like spicy food... I do, though." *Fried eggs - "Chrome does like eggs. Okay, I'll make fried eggs." (Frederica's Affinity went up by 10!) *Fried zombies - "But then Chrome would turn into a zombie..." (Frederica's Affinity went down by 5!) "Sometimes Chrome gives us days off. How should I spend my next day off?" *Exercise - "That's probably for the best. Getting stronger would make Chrome happy." (Frederica's Affinity went up by 10!) *Read a book - "I don't think I'd understand much, but I'll try." *Chat with the other zombies - "The other zombies can't really hold a conversation..." "Chrome's birthday is coming up. What should I get her?" *Jewelry - "Chrome thinks of accessories as more of a nuisance than anything else." *A shoulder massage - "If I give Chrome a shoulder message, I'm afraid I might accidentally rip her in half." *A rubber ducky - "She does hate bathing. Maybe that will convince her to take a bath more often." (Frederica's Affinity went up by 10!) "We're going to throw a party next week with all the undead residents. What should we prepare for entertainment?" *Dancing - "That's a good idea. Zombies like to dance." (Frederica's Affinity went up by 10!) *Magic tricks - "My arm actually came from a dead pianist, but for some reason, I suck at magic." *An exorcism - "But then all the ghost would be purified... You already knew that, didn't you? You're not very nice." (Frederica's Affinity went down by 5!) Pocket Castle '''Basic Greeting: Frederica: "Chrome, you didn't take a bath yesterday... Did you also forget to eat your rice...?" With Mini: Mini: "You're a zombie... That means you died..." Frederica: "I had a happy life... You should also live without regrets..." Mini: "I'm a phoenix, so I can't die. Any supposed zombie phoenix is just a hoax." Frederica: "Really...? So you too are stuck in the life phase of the cycle of life and death... How sad..." With Chrome: Frederica: "Chrome, brush your teeth properly... Otherwise, your teeth will rot someday..." Chrome: "Nag, nag, nag! You're so noisy, Frederica! When my teeth rot, I'll just make new ones!" Frederica: "Did you eat your rice...? Have you taken your bath...? Have you done your homework...?" Chrome: "I'll eat some rice later! I'll take my bath later too! ...Wait, homework?" With Francesca: Frederica: "This mountain of dolls... Perhaps this is also Chrome's work...?" Francesca: "I don't know who this Chrome is, but I don't think so. This is just what I am, a junk doll." Frederica: "Sorry about my assumption... I thought all the dolls Chrome has thrown out might have monsterized..." Francesca: "Does that kind of thing happen a lot? What a troublesome girl..." Frederica: "Indeed..." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions “I’ll use Chrome’s latest invention, the Ultra Mazer…” Frederica causes a gigantic explosion! Enemy and Allies takes damage! (Chance to cause burn) ---- "Aaaa…!” Frederica gets psyched up! Frederica’s attack power is increased for the next turn! ---- "This much… I can…” Frederica jumped lightly and did a somersault! ---- "Chrome lacks basic life skills… She won’t take baths, and I do all the cleaning and cooking.” Frederica is complaining by herself. ---- "Hunger!” Frederica struck her signature pose!… But nobody was watching. Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Zombies Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Undead Category:Artificial Category:Haunted Manor Category:Companions